


Tumblr Prompts

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: All the tumblr prompts requested :)





	1. "Can I touch your boob?" (Elucien)

“Can I touch your boob?” Lucien asked her with a sly smile.

Elain would not flinch, she would not startle. She would not let him win this round by making her uncomfortable or blush. Cassian’s crude questions had made her lose so many rounds already but she would not lose with Lucien. She was determined.

Everyone else had been certain she would lose the game. Their dumb drinking game of asking each other uncomfortable questions until the other caved. There were no rules, it made no sense. The only purpose was to get everyone drunk.

It was easy to expect her to lose because she was  _Elain_ but they all forgot how competitive she could be. So instead, she drank her shot and slammed it firmly on down on the table.

“I don’t know. Can you touch my boob without combusting?” she asked with a head tilt, a coy smile on her lips. Liquid courage was a beautiful thing. 

Lucien smirked. “Can I touch your boob with  _you_ combusting?”

“Pretty sure I could manage.” she replied, nodding vigorously. “But you’ll have some difficulties.”

“With the way I wanna touch your boobs, I’m pretty sure you won’t be managing for very long, dove.”

Elain narrowed her eyes at him and  _almost_ blushed.

“No one is touching anyone’s boobs.”  Nesta interjected and Cassian snorted next to her. 

“I was touching your boobs ten minutes ago.”

His groan of pain was heard throughout the room alongside everyone’s laughter but Elain and Lucien’s eyes were locked on each other.

“You didn’t answer my question, love.” he asked her and Elain knocked back another shot from her mysteriously filled glass then crawled over to him, settling in his lap.

“If I let you touch my boob, will you touch me in other places, too?” Elain asked and tilted her head again. She knew he loved it when she did that. Lucien grinned, dipping his head to her exposed neck and kissing gently. 

“Mm. I most definitely will.” he replied softly, nipping at her ear next and she let out a little whimper. “We can touch each other in all the places you want as long as you make more noises like that.”

“Then, the answer’s yes.” she breathed and whimpered again when he kissed the spot below her ear that she oh so loved. “Let’s get out of here and you can touch my boob all you want.”


	2. “I saw that. You just checked me out.” (Rhycien)

"I saw that. You just checked me out.”

Lucien blinked then his eyes narrowed at the source. He realized he’d been staring. Staring straight ahead into nothing but nothing happened to be where a certain High Lord chose to flaunt himself.

“Don’t narrow your eyes like that little Lucien, you know it does things to me.”

“Would you shut the fuck up?” Lucien replied, his grip tightening around his wine glass. They were having dinner at Rhys’ and Feyre’s townhouse and Lucien had momentarily let his mind wander away from the commotion around them; Illyrians can be exhausting to be around.

“You know exactly how exhausting we can be, don’t you, Lucien?” Rhysand continued and Lucien turned his head, shooting Rhys a dirty look.

“Get out of my head and again, shut the fuck up.”

Rhys laughed, approaching the future High Lord of the Day Court with a playful smirk on his lips.

“Are you still embarrassed we have a history?” Rhys asked quietly, the smirk still on his lips.

“Aren’t you?” Lucien shot back, his eyes darting around the room in case of eavesdroppers. “We’re mated to sisters. I’m slightly disgusted.”

“We fooled around before either of them were even thought of. It’s not a big deal.”

“Have you mentioned this to Feyre at all?”

“No. Have you mentioned it to Elain?”

“No. I’d prefer if they didn’t find out. Saves the awkwardness.”

“Aw Lucien, don’t go breaking my heart telling me things are awkward now.” Rhys rebutted, feigning offense and Lucien scowled though it didn’t stop the faint shade of pink flushing on his cheeks.

“I’m going to kill you if they find out.” Lucien muttered, his face half in his glass.

“Keep looking like you need to get fucked they might find out anyways.”

Lucien choked on his drink and shot Rhys a glare but the High Lord only started laughing.

“Not the first time I’ve seen you choke on something.”

“Keep talking and I’ll give you something to choke on, Rhys.” Lucien hissed back. “Don’t forget, I wasn’t the only who was on his knees.”

“Mm. You did look good like that.”

“For a High Lord, you sure were at my mercy a lot.” Lucien mused, narrowing his eyes again at Rhys who only grinned. “Does Feyre know how much you like to be tied up?”

“Does Elain know how much you like tying people up?”

Lucien groaned, rubbing a hand to his forehead. “We’re not doing this. I’m not talking about this with you.”

Rhys sniggered and patted Lucien’s shoulder. “You should be flattered. Not many can say they’ve slept with me and had me at their mercy.”

Lucien snorted. “Hm. If only they could’ve heard the noises that came out of your mouth. I pride myself on that.” He replied and a smirk replaced his earlier scowl. “Not many can say they heard the High Lord of the Night Court begging.”

Rhys shrugged with a chuckle. “Fun times. Wasn’t it?”

“Mm. It was.”

The two stared at each other for a moment, the memories of their brief but steamy relationship fleeting through their minds. It was only after Feyre cleared her throat did the two notice her standing next to them with a quirked brow.

“What’s wrong with you two?”

They blinked.

“He was checking me out but refuses to admit it.” Rhysand said, pointing at Lucien and Lucien rolled his eyes.

“He is so fucken full of himself. How can you stand him?”

“Same way you could. The sex is great.” Feyre replied and watched as both their faces fell, shocked.

“How did you —“

“When did —“

Feyre rolled her eyes and gave them both a knowing look, waving a hand between them. “Too much sexual tension. Get a room next time.”


	3. "Are you wearing my shirt?" (Elucien)

"Are you wearing my shirt?”

“Maybeeee.”

Elain rolled on her back, laying on Lucien’s bed, smiling up at him. She had crashed the night and the two had spent the next day half naked, lounging about. 

She let out a giggle when he tugged at her ankle, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. Lucien hovered over her, grinning at how the shirt dwarfed her.

“So you’re a little thief now?” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her smiling lips.

“You stole my heart, the least I could do is steal your shirt.” Elain replied with a grin and Lucien laughed.

“Cheesy today, aren’t we?”

Elain wrapped her an arm around his neck and pulled him against her, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Mm, you’re the shameless flirt so I get to be the cheeseball.”

“I’d say that was fair.”

“It’s only fair if I stole your heart too.” Elain replied, poking his nose. “Am I a good little thief too?”

“The best.” he confirmed. “At the sight of you, my heart basically jumped out of my chest and followed you home. You were such a good thief, you didn’t even need to actually do anything to steal my heart.”

She laughed and swatted him playfully when his hands slid under her shirt to start tickling her. “See?” she said with a breathless giggle. “Shameless flirt!”

“ _Your_  shameless flirt.”

“Mm. True.”

“Well, what am I supposed to wear now?” Lucien asked with a quirked brow as he pulled away, his hands on his hips as he watched her sit up. “My shirt clearly looks better on you.”

“I agree.” Elain said with a nod. “You don’t have to wear a shirt at all. This look is nice.”

Lucien rolled his eyes then gave her a sly look. “I know just the look for today.”

Elain’s brows furrowed as she watched him walk out of the room. It took him a minute before she heard him clear his throat.

“Prepare yourself.”

She blinked. “Okay.”

Lucien strutted in and struck a pose that made Elain burst out laughing. He was wearing her shirt from the night before. It was tight, with the words  _Flower Power_ across the chest and revealing his midriff. 

“You can laugh, but I’m making a statement.” Lucien said as Elain fell back, giggling uncontrollably. “Don’t be jealous that it looks better on me.”

“Just like your shirt looks better on me?” Elain replied, grinning as he slid down next to her.

“If I may be so bold, I do prefer you without a shirt.” he said, his fingers drawing light circles on her exposed thighs.

“If I may be so bold as well, I prefer you shirtless too.” she said, batting her eyelashes.

“Should we get back to the preferred state then?” Lucien asked with a grin.

“I hope that includes no pants for you.” Elain said with a cheeky grin of her own.

“As long as it includes no panties for you.”

“No boxers for you?”

“I don’t need to be told twice.”


	4. "I have to tell you something...please don't cry." (Nessian)

 Cassian cleared his throat and took a breath. He had fucked up but it was fine. Totally fine. He could fix it! He would totally fix it! How many times had he done this over the years? It wouldn’t be a big deal.

Except of course, this time, him knocking over an entire bookcase involved Nesta. And Nesta’s favorite books. A bookcase she had spent a significant amount of time putting together to her liking.

He groaned softly. She was going to kill him.

As if sensing him shifting on his feet like a child in front of her room, Nesta yanked her door open and gave him a curious look.

“What’s wrong?”

Cassian gave her what he hoped was a charming smile but her quirked brow told him otherwise.

“Did I mention how much I missed you today?” he said and Nesta rolled her eyes.

“I saw you an hour ago. You followed me around all morning like a lost puppy. Already missing me?”

“I always miss you, sweetheart.” he replied, a genuine smile on his face now.

“Mmm.” she commented then tilted her head to study him. “What brings you to my door now?”

Cassian cleared his throat again then rocked back and forth on his feet for a moment. He met her gaze, his eyes widening childishly and Cassian felt Nesta preparing herself for whatever he was going to say.

 _“_ I have to tell you something.” he said and Nesta sighed, crossing her arms.

“I can feel the guilt radiating off of you.” she said, her tone clipped. “What did you do?”

Cassian pursed his lips and then held his hands up. “I just want to put a disclaimer on this by saying that it was an accident.”

“What did you do?” her voice a deadly whisper now and the Lord of Bloodshed, Commander of the Illyrian armies, almost ran at the ice in her glare.

“So you know the sitting room that you love to read it? Where you put together that beautiful bookshelf with all your favorite books?” Cassian asked in a quiet voice and he watched Nesta freeze.

“What did you  _do?_ ” she repeated.

“And you know how you were saying you wanted to possibly rearrange things in the room so that you could put your sitting chair closer to the bookshelf and to the window for sunlight?”

He watched her take a sharp breath and close her eyes. “ _Yes_?”

“Well...I wanted to surprise you by changing it up for you.” he said, fiddling with his fingers, now avoiding her gaze. ‘And I -- I might’ve accidentally gotten carried away?”

“What. Happened.”

Cassian swallowed. “While moving the chair, I accidentally knocked into the lamp, which caused me to trip and then knock into the bookcase while holding the chair and it sort of...slipped from my hand into the bookcase and everything sort of...fell.”

“Fell?” she repeated dully.

“Well.  _I_  fell and everything sort of...crashed?” he clarified with a weak smile and she glared at him so viciously, Cassian was honestly surprised he wasn’t dead.

“So my bookshelf is ruined?” she asked, her voice about three octaves higher than usually. “My bookshelf that I spent  _weeks_  putting together and had Feyre paint over it and --  _ruined_?”

“Slightly?” he said with a wince and Nesta’s glare turned into a frown, her bottom lip trembling only slightly and the change in expression caused Cassian’s chest to tighten. He hated himself so much.

A moment passed, Cassian awaiting his death and Nesta breathing heavily across from him, not uttering a word.

“Please don’t cry.” Cassian finally whispered. “I’ll fix it, I promise.”

Nesta’s frown curled into a snarl and her hands clenched at her side into fists.

“I’m not going to _cry_.” she hissed, though she was blinking rapidly through her glares. “I  _am_  going to kill you though.”

“I’m so sorry, Nes. I really just wanted to surprise you.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck but took another look at her expression, then dropped to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I can fix it. It won’t be a problem. You can punch me if you want, I’ll take it.”

She looked down at him, his chin resting on her stomach as he looked up at her with a pleading look in his eyes. He was willing to try any trick in the book to avoid having her angry about this.

It took a few minutes of silence before Nesta finally sighed and shot him a half-hearted glare that had Cassian grinning up at her.

“You are so ridiculous and I want to throw you off a balcony.” she muttered, a hand coming to tug gently on a loose strand of his hair. “I can’t stand you.”

“I love you too, Nes.” he replied with a chuckle, still tilting his head up to glance at her. “We can go shop for things to add to the room and redesign it the way you want. I can even build you a new bookshelf from scratch.”

“So you can then destroy it like the giant oaf that you are?” she asked with a scowl, though no heat in it and his grin widened.

“No destroying, but I’ll give you any chance to see me shirtless and sweaty.”

Nesta rolled her eyes then poked his forehead. “Your ego will suffocate me one of these days.”

“What would I be without all this ego?” he said with a smirk.

“A lot more tolerable.”

“You wound my pride, sweetheart.”

“You ruined my bookshelf. Be thankful I’m not wounding you everywhere else.”


	5. "What are you looking at?" (Lysaedion)

 

Lysandra bit her lip as she stared at Aedion across their shared bedroom. She watched him as he played with Evangeline on the floor, as he let her sit on his back and braid his hair with a giggle.

 _Gods_ she was so attracted to him. And all he was doing was getting his hair braided.

They had finally reached a point in their relationship where there were no walls between them, no barriers and Aedion had treated her so well, worshipped her so thoroughly that Lysandra almost burst into flame from the sheer joy she felt.

And now...well now, she was a ghost leopard in heat. She had long forgotten what it felt like to actually feel the pleasure in her body, had shut that out of her mind for the longest time until Aedion had made her come alive. They had worked patiently to get there and Lysandra wanted him all over her every second she could.

“ **What are you looking at?** ”

Lysandra blinked then locked eyes with Aedion, who was giving her a small smirk.

“Where’s Evangeline?” she asked in response to his question.

“She wanted to take a bath before bed.” he replied and walked over to her, slowly, purposely and Lysandra felt the heat pool in the pit of her stomach. “See something you like, Lys?”

“You. I really like you.” she replied quietly and he grinned, coming to tower over her from where she sat at the edge of the bed. She tugged him down by the front of his shirt, her lips finding his and Aedion cupped her face gently, the two sharing a chaste kiss. Far too chaste for Lysandra.

“I really like you too, Lys.” he replied with a chuckle. “But you need to watch those facial expressions. Anyone can see how you’re undressing me with your eyes.”

“You like it when I undress you with my eyes.” she replied with a grin.

“I like it even better when you undress me with your hands.” Aedion replied with a wink and Lysandra snorted but lay down on her back, pulling him down to settle between her legs, hovering over her.

“I forgot.” she said softly. “I forgot that it could feel good. I like how good it feels with you.”

Aedion’s expression softened and he gazed at her tenderly, before leaning in and kissing her more firmly on her lips. Lysandra hummed pleasantly in response, her cheeks heating.

“I’ll do everything I can to always make you feel good, love. In every way I can.” he whispered and she smiled.

“You should make me feel good right now.” Lysandra whispered in return. “Every time I look at you,  **I can hardly stand myself**. I want you.”

Aedion licked his lips and Lysandra giggled when his eyes darted towards the closed door of their room then back to her face. “Right now?”

“Mmm. Evangeline will take her time, she loves her bath.” she said quietly, her hands already sliding down his chest and she bucked gently against him.

“ **How long do we have?** ” his whispered huskily, his lips kissing her exposed neck and Lysandra’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Long enough.  _Please_.”

She didn’t need to say anymore.

Aedion had already unbuckled the front of his trousers and pulled her skirts up while Lysandra loosen the top of her dress, exposing more skin. She moaned softly as Aedion rubbed her bundle of nerves, leaning down to softly bite her neck.

“How do you want me, Lys?” he whispered in her ear, only pushing her panties to the side rather than slip them off. “Hard or slow?”

“Hard and fast.” she replied breathlessly. “Make love to me later.”

“I can’t wait.” he replied with a chuckle, and without warning, thrust into her to the hilt. Lysandra let out a cry, her fingers digging into his shoulders as Aedion began a frantic rhythm, hard and fast as she requested. He held her close as he jackhammered into her, his pace relentless and Lysandra could only hold onto him tighter, his name and breathless mumbles tumbling from her lips.

“ _Please, please, please_ \--” she begged and Aedion obliged, lifting one of her lovely, long legs to rest on his shoulder and thrusting deeper, as her walls clenched around him. A hand came up to brush away her hair from her face and Aedion’s lips locked on hers, his kisses hungry and Lysandra was floating on ten thousand clouds as the kisses moved to her jawline, then down her neck, and to her exposed breasts then back up to her lips.

“I love you.” he whispered against her lips. “Come with me, love.”

“ _Aedion_.” she whined and her back arched as she fell over the edge, gripping his shoulders tightly and Aedion followed, thrusting hard into her once more.

The two shared a grin, panting as they slowly came down from their high and Lysandra pulled his face closer to her, kissing him softly before pulling away.

“I love you too.” she whispered and his smile was blinding. He kissed her once more before easing out of her and Lysandra let out a little whimper, causing him to chuckle.

“I need you out of this dress.” Aedion said, tugging on the material with a feral grin. “Because when I make love to you, I want all of you all over me.”

Lysandra’s grin was just as wild as his. She wondered then, when had her heart gotten so full?

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


	6. "If you make one more stupid pun, I will literally stab you." (Feysand)

Feyre scowled and her scowl continued to deepen the longer she stared at her lovely but very fucken annoying boyfriend. Who was drunk off his ass.

“Feyreeeeeeeeee darling!” he slurred with a giggle. “R-riddle me this.”

“No.” she immediately replied. She knew where he was going with this. He’d been at it for ten fucken minutes.

“Did you hear about the g-guy whose whole left side was cut off?” he asked with wide eyes, leaning against their booth table. “He’s all right now though. Do you get it, Feyre d-darling? He’s _ALL RIGHT._ GET IT FEYRE?”

“Dear gods, help me.” she muttered as he started laughing loudly, slamming his hand down on the table. Where the hell were the rest of the group? Why had they left her with this mess? Feyre’s eyes scanned then lively bar around them then went back to Rhys, her lips twitching as she watched him cough mid-laugh then continue to laugh. At least he was a pretty mess.

“Feeeeyyyyyyyre.” he slurred once more and she rolled her eyes but smiled.

“What?”

“Have you ever tried to eat a clock?” he asked with a hiccup, his eyes childishly wide again.

“No, Rhys. Have you?” she asked, amused.

“No. I heard it’s very time consuming.” Rhys replied with a serious nod, then snorted, then started laughing again.

“How are you even thinking of these while this drunk?” Feyre asked, laughing softly at how content he looked sprouting this nonsense.

“Feyre, Feyre, Feyre.” he started again, waving his hands and Feyre sighed.

 **“If you make one more stupid pun, I will literally stab you**.” she replied, holding up a fork for good measure and Rhys hiccuped in return, blinking.

“But F-Feyre. What I have to say is important.” he mumbled, a small pout forming on his lips and she bit back a smile.

“And that is?”

“I just found out I’m colorblind.” he whisper-shouted to her. “The diagnosis came out of the purple!”

“Oh my god.”

“Get it, Feyre? Get it? Out of the p-purple instead of blue! Because I’m COLOR BLIND.”

Feyre watched him, her amusement growing more and more by the minute as Rhys literally doubled over in laughter. Her scowl from earlier left no trace as she grinned widely instead, her love for this stupid, drunk man overwhelming her.

“I didn’t know you had so many dad puns up your sleeve.” she said with a chuckle.

“Oh yeahhhhh.” he replied, nodding with a smile. “When we have kids, I’ll be r-ready. Dad puns E-EVERYWHERE!”

Feyre grinned. “Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeahhhh.” he repeated, his grin matching Feyre’s, eyes glazed over. “Are you turned on by my puns, b-babe? ‘Cause I got a loooooot more.”

“Please.” Feyre held up a hand with a laugh. “That’s enough for one night. I don’t think I could handle anymore.”

“I see, I see.” he nodded seriously. “You’re a-araid to get too turned on and then not control yourself. Makes sense.”

“Please don’t give yourself that much credit.”

“Hey!” he said, pointing a finger accusingly. “Don’t be mad because my puns are pun-tastic!”

Feyre snorted. “That was weak.”

Rhys frowned, his brow furrowing as he thought of a response to that and Feyre watched him with an adoring smile.

“Need some help?” she asked with a giggle and he squinted at her.

“Feyre.” he said then hiccuped.

“Yes?”

“Your boobs look really heavy. Can I hold them for you?” he said then doubled over in giggles.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Feyre said with a snort. “That’s not even a pun, that’s a terrible pick up line.”

“It wasn’t terrible. It was f-funny.” he said, the pout returning. Then he straightened. “No, it’s punny! Punny! Get it, Feyre?”

She could only give him an amused look as he continued laughing. Then she smiled.

“Hey Rhys?”

“Yes Feyre?”

“I love you. From my head tomatoes.” she said slowly, the smile wide on her face.

“I love you too.” he replied instantly then blinked. Then grinned. “All the way tomatoes.”

And this time when he doubled over laughing, Feyre couldn’t help but laugh along.


	7. "Let's do something crazy." (Nessian)

“ **Let’s do something crazy.** ” Cassian blurted, his eyes wide in excitement.

Nesta lifted her head from her book, quirking a brow. “Like?”

The two were seated in the garden of Rhys and Feyre’s townhouse, enjoying the sunny weather. Cassian leaned closer to her.

“Want to go jump off the House of Wind?”

She snorted. “You have wings. I would be jumping to my death.”

“I’d catch you.” he said with a frown. “I’d never let you get harmed.”

Nesta chuckled, her eyes back on the book. “I appreciate the sentiment but no thank you.” she replied. “Besides, is it really  _that_  crazy if this is something you’ve done on daily basis before?”

“I was thinking more crazy for you. You’re going to live for a long time. Time to start loosening up.” Cassian replied with a nudge to her shoulder and she rolled her eyes.

“Are you saying I’m too boring for you, Cassian?”

“ **That’s not what I meant and you know it**!” he refuted. “I just think it’s time you started living a little. Do more things that you typically wouldn’t have done as a human.”

“I’d rather not. I like my ways.”

His eyes narrowed as he watched her, as she ignored him then he gave her a sly smile.

“Want to go skinny dipping?”

Nesta didn’t even lift her head. “No.”

“Streaking around Velaris?”

“No.”

“Try the nude beach?”

She finally looked up to give him a confused look. “There’s a nude beach in Velaris?”

“No, but all you’d have to do is to go the Sidra nude. That’ll count as a nude beach for you.”

She scowled then shoved him as he started laughing.

“Is your goal just to get me naked?”

“One of the many goals I have for you.”

“Oh?” she asked, raising a brow. “And what are your other goals?”

“To make you as happy as possible.” He replied with a smile and Nesta’s face softened. “To also make you laugh as much as possible.”

“Those sound like nice goals.” she said quietly, a small smile on her face.

“Mmm. To make you moan as much as possible is on there too.” he added and laughed when her smile turned back into a scowl. “To moan my name in particular as much as possible.”

“ _Cassian._ ” she growled, shoving him again and he grinned.

“Just like that, sweetheart. I love when you say my name like you’re ready to kill me.”

She glared at him, silently watching him as he gave her his shit-eating grin.

“I know what crazy thing I want to do with you.” she finally said.

“What?”

“Murder.” she deadpanned and returned her eyes to her book.

“Oh.” he said with a whistle, still grinning. “I hope it’s me that’s getting murdered.”

“Viciously.” she confirmed and Cassian put a hand over his heart.

“Gods, Nes. I am so turned on right now.”

“Enough.”

“I definitely don’t get enough of you.”

“Stop it.”

“Please don’t stop, Nes.”

“Cassian!”

“ _Nesta_!” he playfully moaned. Nesta’s eyes widened then she glared at him, grabbing her book and attacking him with it.

“You -- are -- despicable!” she hissed, cheeks flushed and Cassian couldn’t help his laughter as he braced an arm up against her attacks.

“No disagreements there.” he agreed with a broad grin. “I’m still up for getting murdered if you’re in the mood.”

“I’m always in the mood to murder you.” she spat, sliding down the bench away from him.

“That’s what gets you off, huh Nes?”

Cassian only had a few seconds warning before Nesta stood, ready to unleash her rage on him and he lazily ran away from her with a laugh.

He shouldn’t have been laughing and he definitely should’ve ran faster.


	8. "You're too good for this world." (Elucien)

“Elainnnnn.”

Lucien’s whine carried through their apartment and Elain rolled her eyes, making her way to their shared living room carrying a tray with her. Lucien was sick. Lucien was sick and swore to all the gods he was dying.

The ‘man flu’ had invaded his body.

Elain couldn’t help but snort at the sight before her: Lucien sitting cocooned in a blanket, eyes half-closed, nose red, mouth hanging open. But her favorite part of the whole image was his hair that he had let her assemble into a messy manbun atop of his head.

It indicated just how sick he was.

“Elainnnn.” he whined again, his eyes slowly opening when she came to sit besides him.

“I’m right here, you big baby.” she replied with a chuckle. “I made you some soup and tea.”

“Soup.” he repeated with a croak and she giggled.

“And tea.”

“I like tea.” he said with a slow nod.

“I know, it’s why I made you some.”

“ **You’re too good for this world.**  Too pure.” he mumbled and Elain rolled her eyes again with a smile.

“Thank you, love. Now try eating so you can take your medicine.”

“You’re a cinnamon roll.  _My_  cinnamon roll.” he continued, his eyes closing for a few seconds until Elain nudged him, moving the bowl of soup closer to him.

“Why a cinnamon roll?” she asked with a chuckle, handing him the spoon.

“You look like a cinnamon roll but you could kill a man.” he replied, his eyes flying open. “You could totally kill a man, Elain.”

She snorted. “Okay, Lucien.”

“It’s an internet meme.” he explained and sniffled then groaned. “Everything hurts.”

“Eat the soup, drink the tea, then you’ll take your medicine and go back to sleep.” She instructed firmly and he whined again in return. “Stop acting like a child.”

“I’m sick.” he replied after finally taking a spoonful of soup.

“I am painfully aware.” Elain said with an amused look his way.

“I love you.” he said with a small pout.

“I know.”

She smiled, watching him eat the soup and slowly sip the tea, wincing every time he swallowed. He managed a few more of each before swallowing his medicine with another wince then gave Elain a pleading look. She giggled then sat back on the couch and opened her arms for Lucien to dive into.

When he was comfortably settled against her, Elain wrapped the blanket tighter around the two of them. She wrapped her arms around him then, gently running a hand down his back. Lucien gave a soft whine and with a giggle, Elain kissed the top of his head causing him to then hum in content, his eyes already closed.

“You’re my favorite person.” he whispered.

Elain hugged him tighter, smiling wider as she wiggled more comfortably into the couch, the love of her life wrapped in her arms. Even though she was positive she’d get sick after this, moments like this would always be worth it. In sickness and in health, they always had each other.

So she kissed the top of his head again and felt him smile.

“You’re my favorite person too.” she whispered.


	9. First Kisses (Elucien)

He wanted to kiss her so badly. 

It was a constant ache in his chest. Lucien watched her quietly working on a flower crown and when she pursed her lips in concentration, he clenched his fist.

His mate.

The need to claim was so overwhelming at times, it drove him mad but Lucien would never,  _ never  _ push her out of her comfort zone until she was ready. 

Though at times, he scoffed at himself for the gentleman act. With all the filthy thoughts that crossed his mind when he thought of her, Lucien was anything but a gentleman. But damn did he try.

His eyes flickered to her lips again then to her hands working nimbly to tie the flowers the way she wanted and he couldn’t help it. He leaned forward, gently turning her towards him, his hands resting on the bench next to her hips.

Elain paused and blinked, looking at him curiously but Lucien could only stare for a moment. She was sitting between his arms but to Lucien, she still felt so far away. 

“Are you going to kiss me?” she asked quietly, jolting Lucien out of his thoughts and it was his turn to blink.

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Well. I’ve been waiting for a bit now but you seem to hesitate often.” she answered softly, a blush creeping on her cheeks and Lucien froze.

“You’ve -- you’ve been waiting?” 

“Well yes. Don’t -- don’t you want to kiss me?” she blurted and her blush deepened. Lucien looked at her silently for a moment then started laughing, his head dipping, which caused Elain to scowl. “You don’t have to laugh. Don’t kiss me for all I care!”

“Cauldron, Elain.” he muttered and looked up to meet her scowling face with a grin. “I have wanted to kiss you so badly. You don’t even know half of it.”

She bit her lip at that then her eyes flickered to his lips and back up to his eyes. Lucien paused again and he watched her, holding his breath as she settled the flower crown to her lap and leaned closer to him. 

“Can I kiss you?” she asked, bringing a hand to gently rest on his chest and Lucien was positive she could feel and hear how quickly his heart was beating. 

“I’m all yours.” he whispered. 

Elain gave him a small smile that had his own lips turning up. Her other hand slid to rest on his chest and she watched her fingers settle there before leaning in closer and meeting his gaze. Lucien watched her as she watched him then she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

Lucien’s eyes fluttered shut as she slowly, hesitantly teased her lips against his, barely a caress, before pulling away. Lucien’s eyes flew open to find her flushed face watching him.

“Was that okay?” she asked and Lucien chuckled, his heart racing.

“You are an awful tease, Elain.” he replied and her mouth turned into a thin line. 

“It’s too much.” she mumbled, her eyes on her hands still settled on his chest. “When I’m near you -- your scent. It’s too much sometimes. Is it like that for you too?”

“Yes.” he answered. “It’s intoxicating. Overwhelming at times.”

Elain’s eyes flickered back to his as he watched her intensely. She tugged him closer and licked her lips.

“Kiss me. I want to feel how intoxicating it can be.” 

This time when their lips touched, it wasn’t a caress, it was a claiming. The world seemed to fall away around both of them. It was slow and soft and careful and all the words that usually hung between them finally seemed to be said as Lucien cupped her face gently. He deepened the kiss and like everything else between them, their lips glided and danced with each other. Lucien gave everything he had in that kiss -- it was searing, it was almost mind blowing and if Elain hadn’t been seated, she was sure her legs would’ve buckled under her. Both of their bodies had heated, their heartbeats racing and finally, when Elain began feeling lightheaded in awe of the kiss, Lucien slowly, very reluctantly pulled back a few inches.

“Intoxicating enough for you?” he mumbled, his forehead leaning against hers and felt her huff a breath of laughter.

“Not quite.” she replied, pulling back to meet his gaze with a smile. “I’d like to try it again.”


	10. Baby Steps (Elucien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Elucien's first kiss prompt :)

 He always sat in the garden with her.

It was easily the first place to find her and he never objected to just sitting and enjoying the sun and flowers with her.

Elain glanced at him then, the corner of her lips twitching, her cheeks tainted the shade of the roses neighboring them. Lucien was laying next to her while she sat, his arms behind his head, eye closed as he basked in the sun.

Since their first kiss in the garden a week ago, Elain looked for any excuse to kiss him, and Lucien looked for any excuse to kiss her. Be it sneaking in hallways, out in the open, or simply because, they kissed, and kissed, and kissed, each kiss intensifying what they felt for each other.

But she wanted a little more. Not too much more, but only a little.

Elain bit her lip then hovered over him, hands on the sides of his head, her chest against his as she effectively blocked the sun from his face. Her pink sun hat shifted on her head as she moved.

Lucien’s eyes flew open at the sudden shade and he gazed up at her with a quirked brow, the corner of his mouth rising.

“Well, hello.” He said, his tone soft.

“Hello.” Elain replied quietly.

“Is there something I can help you with, dove?”

“I’d like to sit in your lap, but you’re laying down.”

Lucien blinked then chuckled. “You could always lay with me.”

“Not yet.”

“Not yet?” he repeated curiously and Elain’s cheeks flushed deeper.

“Baby steps.” she mumbled and Lucien grinned, bringing himself up on his elbows to peck her lips gently. Elain’s hands came to cup his face as she gently returned the kiss then pulled back so he could sit up.

“Why the sudden need?” he asked, his arms open in an invitation and Elain slid in his lap. Lucien leaned in a kissed her cheek as she tucked herself into his chest.

“I just like the way you feel.” she mumbled quietly, a finger running across his jawline and he wrapped his arms around her waist loosely.

“Is that so?”

“Mm.”

“I like the way you feel too.” he whispered and Elain gave him a shy smile then removed her hat and placed it on his head instead, wiggling it into the place.

“If you had to pick one place to kiss me forever, where would it be?” she asked and Lucien’s eyebrows lifted as she let out a giggle.

“That’s a little hard to decide...I like kissing you in so many places.” he replied, tilting her hat back and giving her a knowing look. “I haven’t even kissed you in all the places I want to.”

She flushed and bit her lip. “What other places do you want to kiss me?”

“You’ll find out eventually, dove.” he replied with a smile, leaning in to kiss her jaw then pulled back to remove the hat off his head and placed it on her head again. “Baby steps.”

Elain laughed softly then cupped his face again, nuzzling her nose to his and kissing his lips. “Maybe we can skip a few?”

“I’d rather not skip anything with you, love.” Lucien said, his arms tightening around her and he slowly lay back down, pulling her with him. “But maybe we can speed up the pace just a bit?”

Elain adjusted herself over him, flushing only a little at the position they were in. She rested her chin on his chest and Lucien adjusted her hat again. “I think I’d like that.”

“You think?”

“Kiss me again and I’ll be more sure.”


	11. Babe (Rhycien)

“I’m not wearing this.”

“Yes, you will.”

“You are out of your mind if you think I’m going to wear this shirt in public.”

“Once again, yes, you will because I had them made for us and you will not ruin my effort.”

“Why on Earth would you think this is a good idea?” Lucien asked, holding the shirt, a slight flush to his cheeks. “This is ridiculous. We’re not going to lose each other and if we do, we have this thing called _cell phones_.”

Rhys just smiled wider, holding up his own shirt next to Lucien’s. “I think they’re great and we’re going to spend the day on exploring this new city, wearing these shirts.”

“I’m not going to wear a shirt that says ‘I’m babe’ on it.” Lucien deadpanned.

“Yes, you will because mine says, ‘If lost, return to babe’.” Rhys replied, his grin growing. “That way, people will know who I go home with.”

Lucien just stared at his husband, who stared back with that infuriating grin on his face. He sighed.

“Do I have to?” he whined softly and Rhys frowned.

“Are you embarrassed to be my babe?”

Lucien snorted. “I’ve been your babe for three years. I just married you. If I was going to be embarrassed of you, I would’ve gotten embarrassed when you stood with an old school boombox blasting _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ outside my window.” he replied, knocking into Rhys’ shoulder lightly then looked back down at the shirt with a smile. “Still don’t know where the hell you got it from.”

Rhys laughed. “You loved it.”

“My roommate wouldn’t stop singing the damn song for a month.” Lucien said with an eye roll.

“Again, you loved it. Just like you’re going to love these shirts.” Rhys said with a nod.

“These shirts…they’re so...” Lucien began and Rhys grinned.

“In-your-face?”

“ _So_ in-your-face, god damn it, Rhys.”

“I know! It’s why I had them made!” he replied gleefully and then quickly slipped his on and held his arms out, turning full circle. “Huh, huh? How great do I look?”

“You look like an idiot.” Lucien said with a smile and Rhys wiggled his brows.

“Liar. I look great. Put yours on, let’s go.”

Lucien sighed then reluctantly slipped on his own shirt. It took one look at Rhys’ face to know that Lucien looked just as good as Rhys looked in his. He chuckled.

“Like what you see?”

“Hell yeah, _babe_.” Rhys replied, then leaned in, wrapping his arms around Lucien’s waist. “Can’t wait to show you off.”

“I think it’s me that’s going to be showing _you_ off.” Lucien replied with a smirk, leaning closer until his lips hovered over Rhys’.

“Is that so, _babe_?”

“You bet, _babe_.”

“Alright, kiss me so we can get going and I can embarrass you some more while wearing this shirt.” Rhys demanded and Lucien closed the distance between their lips with a soft grunt and Rhys pulled him closer, his fingers tangling in Lucien’s hair. Their bodies pressed against each other, trembling in the heat of their kiss and it took a few minutes for the two to finally get their hands off each other long enough to get moving.

“I have a new shirt idea, love.” Lucien said, slightly breathless and Rhys quirked a brow.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. One that says ‘I’m with stupid’ that I’ll wear and one that says ‘I am stupid’ that you’ll wear.” Lucien replied with a grin and Rhys rolled his eyes then shoved him back.

“Keep dreaming, _babe_.” Rhys replied. “But it’s good to know you like the idea of matching shirts. I can’t wait to make more. You’re going to love the next one.”

Lucien groaned. “I take that back, no more shirts.”

“The next shirts involve the work cock.”

“Rhys.”

“Can’t wait to get on making those.”

“ _Rhys_.”

“One is going to say ‘Lover of Rhys’ cock’, another will say ‘I am Rhys’. Guess which one is yours?”

“I swear to god if you don’t --”

But Rhys had already run out of the door laughing and Lucien took a deep breath. It was their honeymoon. He couldn’t kill him just yet. A few more days. Lucien could wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
